Spontaneity and Excitement
by Emerald-Kisses
Summary: I want more spontaneity, try something more...exciting." So, she wanted spontaneity? She wanted more excitement? Well, he was Draco Malfoy, so he would do his damned best. - Finale of Dramione Sexcapades. Rated M for a reason! R&R.


**Final installment of my lovely Draco/Hermione Sexcapades Trilogy!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I appreciate every single one of them and love reading all of them. Without you guys and your demands, I don't think that this trilogy would have ever been completed.**

**So, THIS IS FOR YOU!**

**But also kinda for me…mainly because I haven't read a oneshot that will be like this one yet…**

**A possibly unique oneshot? OH HELL YEAH!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for a pair of socks, which I can't give to Dobby because J.K. FUCKED HIM OVER! Oh…ahem…because she owns him. That's why…**

**Warning: Contains HOT, EXPLICIT, S.E.X.! If you are underage, turn away, if you are of age, PLEASE READ! If you do not like, GO AWAY! THIS IS FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE EXPLICIT SEX SCENES! IF YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THEM, THEN WHY DID YOU CLICK ON THE LINK? **

**Warning: things will get kinky and very hot; remember to keep a loved one close by and the room temperature lower than normal. **

**Enjoy.**

**Spontaneity and Excitement**

Two months have passed since Draco Malfoy was caught 'raping' the Saint Granger, Virgin of Hogwarts in the library. Two months have passed and there has been no sign of retribution whatsoever and the reasons for such were innumerable. Perhaps the most important, significant, and plausible theoretical reason was that nobody believed a certain redheaded boy.

When Ron, on the train ride home to London, had blurted out to Harry that he had seen Malfoy 'mouth-raping' his precious Hermione, Harry looked at him with skepticism.

_Flashback_

_"Ron, mate, are you sure of what you saw?" _

_Ron blushed furiously at Harry's accusations, for once getting the hint and understanding that he was being doubted. _

_Clenching his hands into fists, Ron spoke through gritted teeth; "I know what I saw, and I saw his mouth on hers. Blimey, Harry! His bloody tongue was in her mouth! If that wasn't mouth-rape then I don't know what is!"_

_Harry turned to face Neville, who had been quiet throughout the entire conversation. "What do you think?"_

_The boy shrugged, signaling with his eyes that he wanted to stay as far away from this discussion as possible. "I don't know, Harry, I wasn't there to see it. But…if Ron's says that that's what he saw…then maybe it's true."_

_Harry cupped his thought, for once thinking deeply about something before opening his mouth and jumping to conclusions, unlike his sixth year, or fifth year, or…well, his entire bloody life. _

_"I suppose it is possible…but…why?"_

_Green met blue as Harry looked in Ron's direction, searching for some kind of answer that he hoped his redheaded friend had. Anything other than the answer he had floating in his head._

_"I don't know," Ron sighed, shoulders slumping as the anger faded into depression and defeat. "I don't know."_

_Harry turned to look out of the window, thinking to himself how odd it had been, watching Hermione take Malfoy's hand like that. He wondered…could they be…?_

_No way, it just wasn't possible._

_Back to Present Time_

As Hermione sat in the classroom, instructed to sit beside Mr. Malfoy by none other than the toad-like Slughorn, she thought of what Harry had told of his conversation with Ron.

Ron had been pretty…upset. Well, so had she. Besides, what the hell was 'mouth-rape' anyways? Never in her life had she ever come across such a…stupid term.

No, she wouldn't feel bad for Ron, the git. In fact, she had every right to feel bad for herself! Her boyfriend was being accused of raping her, said accuser happened to be one of her best friends, and …

Since when did she start calling Draco Malfoy her boyfriend?

She glanced over at the blond-haired Ferret seated beside her, watching as he gnawed on his lower lip with concentration while measuring the right amount of oak root. Damn…that boy was sexy. His kissable lips, perfect jaw, straight nose, quicksilver eyes, and that sensual, dark chocolate voice…he was perfection.

He was also her little bitch, but no one but her had to know that. On occasion, she would say it to him, but he always seemed to forget it, getting so forceful, bruising her with his mouth and hands, pounding into her over and over again until she screamed…

Hermione Granger, Virginal Saint of Gryffindor squeezed her legs shut as arousal flooded through her body and soaked her panties in mere seconds.

Or, at least, it would have soaked her underwear if she were wearing any.

That perfect, bloody git seated beside her had pocketed her lacy knickers exactly ten minutes after breakfast.

Bloody ferret…she was definitely not going to have any more dirty thoughts about the sneaky snake for the rest of Potions!

Snake…she had jokingly used it as a nickname for a certain, very male body part of his, which had resulted in him…

'_Bloody hell,_' she thought, squeezing her legs even tighter and trying to focus on her crushed mealworms as opposed to the sudden ache between her thighs.

If she didn't control the situation soon, her seat would be soaked and she might have a pool at her feet. This might also prompt Draco to use his mouth on…

She literally slammed her head on the desk, resulting in pain shooting through her skull and several gasps as a few dozen eyes turned to look at her.

A finger poked her sharply in the ribs. "Oi, Granger. What the hell's the matter?"

She recognized the voice, that sexy, sensual voice that nearly made her orgasm just at the mere sound of it. She fought the urge to press her palm against her mound to ease the pressure and proceeded to ignore him.

"Granger, you might want to show some sign of life…Potty and Weasel are looking like they might shove several thousand dung beetles up my arse if you don't do something soon."

She bit back a laugh and slowly turned her head, letting her eyes roam over his body before finding his eyes. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

A brow arched. "Like what? You not doing anything or me getting stuff shoved up my arse?"

"I have heard rumours…about you and Blaise. There're even some circulating about you, Pansy, and a strap-on, which happens to be a deliciously intriguing rumour, at the very least."

A blush covered his cheek and Hermione had to bite back a laugh of triumph as she managed to successfully embarrass Mr. Malfoy. He leaned over, the blush fading as quickly as it appeared, and whispered into her ear. His breath on her cheek sent shivers down her spine and the muscles in her thighs tensed as she fought to block the flow.

"I will assume, then, Miss Granger, that you have thought about these fantasies on several occasions. Are you sure that it is me you see in these fantasies, and not yourself?" he leaned closer, if that were possible to do without resulting in Ron and Harry tackling him and beating him to a pulp. "I guess you like that idea, having a cock or dildo shoved in your sweet cunt, making you scream with pleasure. Of course," his eyes flashed dangerously, "I'm the only one who's allowed to make you scream, understood?"

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, would you like to share with us just what is going on or can we continue with the class?"

Slughorn's irked voice pulled them out of their 'discussion,' resulting in Hermione rapidly lifting her head, which, unfortunately, moved faster than Draco's did.

_Crack!_

"Good one, Hermione!"

"Blimey, 'Mione, that's bloody awesome!"

"Good aim!"

"Got 'im right in the nose, you did!"

"Oh, BLOODY HELL! MY NOSE!"

Hermione rubbed a sore spot on the back of her head and slowly turned to find Draco hunched over in his seat, holding his nose and fighting back the river of blood that poured from it. Worry etched itself in her face and she became oblivious to those around her.

"Oh, Draco!" She instantly wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me take you to Madam Pomfrey. That's it, keeping leaning forward; we don't want the blood to clot in your throat." She heaved him up and out of his seat, quickly gathering their belongings before ushering the injured ferret out of the room.

_Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp…_a cricket sounded in the distance.

All eyes slowly turned from the now empty doorway to the front of the classroom, searching for answers that even Slughorn could not give.

The aforementioned instructor simply stood at the front of the class, mouth slightly agape, wondering what the bloody hell had just happened…

* * *

_After much shagging done by Hermione and Draco (mostly initiated by Hermione as a means of apologizing for breaking her boyfriend's sexy nose) and two days later…_

Hermione sat in the Heads' Common Room, feet propped up on the armrest of the sofa, dangling over the edge and tapping to the sound of some unheard music, reading to her heart's content. While she would normally be worried about Draco and his Quidditch practice, which she never understood why it occurred in the most dismal of weather, she was too engrossed in her book and too pleased with her current situation to think about it.

In fact, she was so engrossed that she didn't even notice the door swing open, nor hear the strangled sound of passion that escaped Draco's throat as the man, soaked from sleet and snow, took in the sight of his woman sprawled on the couch, wearing _his_ school robes.

Let's be more precise; wearing his shirt and tie and nothing else.

In mere seconds, his clothes were tossed aside, her book thrown across the room, and her panting cries heard all the way to the heavens as he buried himself in her over and over again.

They lay on the floor, having fallen when Hermione had rolled over and tried, in absolute vain, to gain control of the situation. Draco played with the only article of clothing left on his feisty Gryffindor, which just happened to be his emerald and silver Slytherin tie. Her hand rested on his chest, eyes wandering over his lean, relaxed form before laughter bubbled out of her mouth.

He was still wearing his boots and shin protectors, which his pants were now stuck to.

He, however, felt far too relaxed to give a damn about what she was giggling hysterically about, and proceeded to keep his eyes shut and try to sleep.

Once the rather childish laughter subsided, Hermione let out a sigh and burrowed against his chest. Draco adjusted his arm, draping it over her shoulders while thoroughly enjoying the position they were in.

Of late, they had begun to sleep in each other's beds, and not just to have sex. It had begun with one of them sneaking into the other's bed at night, which went on for a few weeks until Hermione had late rounds one night. When she came back, she had been surprised to find Draco sleeping in her bed. That had started their recent tradition of sleeping-sleeping with one another.

Now, as they cuddled on the floor, Draco thought over everything that had been going on since late November last year. It was almost ironic the way that they had begun as a couple; rough, wild, shower sex, and then they proceeded to learn about each other and accept one another. Hermione the Prude followed the Slytherin's approach to dating: sex first, talk later.

Draco sighed contentedly as he continued to think over the past few months. The Weasel was still giving him the stink-eye ever since their altercation in the library, although it was understandable, as it had occurred only, what, two months ago? Even Potter was beginning to look like he considered following the Weasel.

Of course, fortunately, nobody dared believe the Weasel for fear of having the wrath of the Holy Virgin coming down upon them. He was rather convinced that half of Hufflepuff and most of Ravenclaw believed that she could summon God to destroy them all.

Little did they know – or he, for that matter – but God had been ignoring Hermione for years. Probably ever since she first asked him to kill a certain blond git lying in her embrace.

Draco, fortunately, was not aware of Hermione's old, murderous thoughts about him, and remained naively happy, which, in turn, made Hermione happy. Especially when he greeted her the way he had done today.

Draco's thoughts pulled him away from their current situation to something that had transpired roughly a week ago. In the midst of hot sex, Draco had blurted out the three words that horrified him beyond reason.

Fuck my ass.

To which Hermione had replied that she would do so without question.

The thought of her reaction of him saying those words nearly made him laugh; he could just imagine her face contorting with confusion, lips pursed in wonder, and brows knitted in disgust. Then she would, most likely, rush off to her room and sob hysterically.

No, Draco Malfoy had not asked Hermione to sodomize him, thank Merlin for that. He had, however, told her something that was far scarier than asking her to shove a plastic penis up his arse.

He had blurted out the L-word. He, Draco Malfoy, admitted in a moment of passion, that he loved a certain bushy-haired, amber-eyed, Muggle-Born Gryffindor vixen. Also known as, Hermione Granger.

He wasn't sure what had prompted him to say such terrifying words, perhaps it had been because the feel of her body flush against his was too much to bear, perhaps it was the way she moved her hips, or maybe it was the way she looked him while they moved, the unadulterated passion he saw in her eyes.

No, it had to be because, at that very moment in time, she decided to squeeze him tightly and orgasm around him and on him.

Fighting back another chuckle, he willed his lips to ease back into their small smile and returned his thoughts back to the seriousness of the aforementioned situation.

Draco Malfoy had admitted that he loved Hermione Granger, and what had Hermione done in reaction? Well, immediately after, she was too busy screaming out his name to think of a proper response, but at least she hadn't stiffened and dried up like the Sahara Desert in the middle of July. However, she had not immediately responded with 'I love you too,' perhaps due to the circumstances.

After their session, and a brief nap afterwards, Hermione had leaned up on one arm, run her fingers over Draco's chest, and murmured her response. To that day, a smile had been plastered on Draco's lips.

She had, immediately after saying those words, admitted that she was stunned that he was the first to say it. She admitted to having been wondering about it for some time, constantly thinking if it was love that made their sex so much better, to which he had promptly replied that she didn't have any previous experiences to compare their sex to. This actually caused Hermione to blush, which ended in them engaging in another passionate session, during which they both screamed out their love for one another.

Edit that, Malfoys don't scream; they may shout or call, groan or snarl, but they do not scream or cry or whimper. Although, Hermione would say otherwise, as she swore she heard Draco whimper the other night when she threatened to not have sex with him.

So, to conclude, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had, through passion and need, discovered their love for one another. It was then that Hermione had to admit that she'd been watching Draco for a while, perhaps since sixth year. Draco then admitted that he'd been watching her since third year, when she had slapped him across the face.

This led to him asking her to reenact that moment, which she declined vigorously until he had to insult Weasel and Potter. The second she slapped him, he had thrown her against the wall and showed her no mercy.

He glanced over to said wall, wishing that the imprint of her body could forever be outlined in it in memory of that amazing sex.

"Draco?"

Her muffled voice brought him out of his memories and he glanced towards her, able to only see her wavy-bushy hair.

"Hm?"

"I, uh, I know that it would seem weird, me saying this at this point in time, but, well, it has to be said and I just can't keep it secret any longer and…"

"Hermione, spit it out or I don't know if you'll be able to deal with the consequences."

Said consequences were probably another hot session of sex, but Hermione knew that, during said session, Draco would not let her orgasm until she said all that she wanted to say.

That sick bastard.

"Well, you see, the thing is, well, gee, I'm not exactly sure how to put it into words…"

"You stall any longer; I swear I will have you begging for mercy." His fingers rested comfortably on her hip, letting her know that he would be true to his word.

"I want to try something new!"

At those words, Draco actually found enough strength to partially sit up, roll her over and look her in the eyes. He arched a brow at her vague statement, wondering, aloud, just what exactly she wanted to try.

"I…I'm not sure," she stammered, cheeks turning a bright scarlet.

This gave Draco several interesting and terrifying ideas.

"Please don't tell me that you want to have a threesome with Potty or Weasel."

"What? Oh! Oh dear, no! Heavens no! That would be…disgusting. Like having sex with my brothers," she groaned, scowling in disgust.

"Then you are DTA?"

"DT-what?"

"DTA," Draco smiled, "Down to Anal."

"What? WHAT? Where the bloody hell did you hear _that_ saying?"

He wanted to laugh; he found it quite silly that she focused her attention on the saying as opposed to what it meant. "I heard it on this fantastic American television show. I don't remember what it was called, but the expression stuck." He grinned. "Blaise and I use it all the time."

"Oh, Merlin, please…please don't…"

He paled considerably as he thought of what he just said, realizing at that moment that she recognized what the saying meant. "No! No! NEVER! Hermione! Listen to me; I would _never_ have sex with Blaise! Do you understand? Never, not if my life depended on it, would I have sex with Blaise!"

"What if my life depended on it?" Her eyes glowed with mischief.

"I…uh…depends on how good the last blowjob you gave me was." This resulted in him being punched in the ribs. "Fine! Fine! I probably would! But I _refuse_ to be on the receiving end!"

Giggling loudly, Hermione hugged him close, burrowing her face against his side. "If you must know, then _no_, I am not 'down to anal,' as you politely put it." Lifting her head so just her eyes were visible, he felt her gnaw on her lower lip as anxiety replaced the joy. "I just…want more spontaneity, I suppose. Or maybe try something a little more…exciting."

He arched a brow before resting his head back on the carpet. So, she wanted spontaneity? She wanted more excitement? Well, he _was_ Draco Malfoy, so he would do his damned best.

* * *

Damn it!

He had tried his hardest, tried so unbelievably hard to add more spontaneity and excitement in their sex lives. Hell, the very next day, he snuck up behind her, hiked up her skirt, and fucked her so hard she screamed and creamed all over him. But, once it was over, she said that it wasn't the kind of excitement she wanted.

Damn bitch.

So, he tried teasing her during class. Subtle moves during Potions, a hand on her thigh, brushing his leg against hers, and leaning over to whisper naughty words in her ear that made her gasp aloud. But, again, she said that it had been hot, but not what she wanted.

In the end, he found himself ranting and raving to the only person who might know how to solve this dilemma.

Blaise Zabini.

He didn't tell Blaise _who_ he was shagging, for that would bring down Hermione's Ultimate Wrath with a x10 Combo of Doom that would completely obliterate him before anyone could say _Wingardium Leviosa._

Blaise, the beautiful, amazing, talented, and smart man, gave Draco several very sensual suggestions that caused the blond to rush back to the Common Room and fuck his minx's brains out.

Once he was sated and she was sleeping soundly beside him, he then set the plan in motion…

She wanted a little excitement, did she? Wanted some more spontaneity? Wanted to try something new, eh? Well, she had no idea what she was in for.

Achieving the task required some transfiguration and a few complicated spells, but, once the task was complete, all he had left to do was perform one last, little thing, and then everything was set.

She wouldn't even know what was going on due to a little extra spell he added. She would have no clue until they entered Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once she stepped into that classroom, the fun would begin…

* * *

She felt a little off today. She wasn't sure why, all that she knew was that there was something odd that kept niggling at the back of her mind. Certainly, Draco had doted a touch more attention to her in the morning, but had completely refused to shag.

She wondered, briefly, if he had actually made her bleed last night and he thought that she was on her Bitch Week…sorry, period. Damn Malfoy.

When she had voiced her thoughts on it, explaining that she was most certainly not on her period, it wasn't due for another two weeks, he completely switched topics, discussing their homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

To make matters worse, she swore that she could feel him watching her, eyeing her from a distance, scrutinizing her every step, and it made her wonder if he had performed an odd spell on her last night.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, completely ignoring Harry and Ron as they whined about having DADA with the Slytherins, as panic began to set in.

He asked about her period – actually she had, but at that moment, it didn't really set in – and he kept watching her. He was acting oddly, watching her eat, watching her every step, and she wondered…

That bloody git better not have performed a bloody fertility or pregnancy spell on her, or his balls will be fed to the next Hippogriff she saw!

"'Mione? Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Harry staring at her with worry, the emotion reflected in Ron's eyes, and she pushed aside all of her anxieties and curled her lips into a smile.

"I'm all right, just thinking." She let out a small laugh. "I thought I had forgotten my essay for Professor Snape in the Common Room."

Ron chuckled and Harry's eyes glowed with mirth. "Leave it to you to looking like someone died when it comes to forgetting homework," Ron laughed.

"And did _you_ finish his essay on Seven Ways to Defeat Minotaurs?" When Ron and Harry nodded firmly, she walked by them, leading the way to the classroom. "You do realize he wanted four feet of parchment, right?"

When their footsteps faltered she let out a loud laugh. At the door to the classroom, she spun around to face the duo, noting their gaunt faces and the despair in their eyes. "Now, boys, don't you think it's a little silly; forgetting to complete your homework isn't the end of the world."

Leaving them standing aghast, wondering what happened to their Hermione; she twirled on her heel and walked into the classroom. Then, just to annoy them and the remainder of the room – perhaps more to prove a point that Hermione Granger wasn't the same person that she was in First Year – she made her way to Draco's table and sat beside him.

Well, she didn't really 'sit,' per say; she more like collapsed in the chair and gripped on the table for dear life.

Sweat beaded on her forehead, lips parting to let out a quiet gasp, and her eyes glazed over as she felt a strong vibration right between her thighs.

Damn it, Draco, he hadn't thought that she was pregnant; he had shoved a damn vibrator in her.

"Hermione, my sweet, are you feeling all right?"

Her body was already growing unbelievably sensitive and the feel of his breath on her ear only made it harder to keep control. Biting down on her lower lip to fight back a moan and squeezing her legs shut, she turned to the blond boy beside her.

"Damn you, Malfoy," she gasped before shuddering as the tempo of the vibrator increased. "Fuck."

"You said that you wanted a little more excitement, didn't you," he murmured, smirking into her ear. "Is this a little too exciting for you?"

"Oh Gods, Draco," she moaned quietly, digging her nails into her palms as she fought for control. "You…you bastard."

"Just to let you know," he murmured as Harry and Ron walked in, followed closely by Snape, "you cannot remove it. Only I can _and_ only I control it. Be grateful that there is a silencing spell on it."

He moved away from her as Snape eyed him before glancing towards Hermione. Draco noticed the way the Professor's brow knitted slightly, as though he saw something rather unpleasant or unusual before him. He wondered if the Professor knew just what was hiding in Hermione's pussy, and Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he been holding when the Professor shrugged and began roll call.

Hermione sat in her seat, fighting the urge to squirm, pant, and moan as the vibrations made her body impossibly aroused in a short amount of time. Her nipples were straining against her bra and every time she moved her upper body, the feel of them grazing the material was almost too much to bear.

With every movement came a new sensation; the vibrator was pressed right by the g-spot, and every time she moved, pleasure rushed through her body in electrical pulses, shattering her control and turning her into a mass of sexual need.

She knew that her panties were getting soaked, her juices coating them as the vibrator massaged her sensitive walls. Her abdomen clenched tightly, muscles tensing as she felt her first orgasm near.

Damn it, she couldn't have an orgasm in class!

Then, just as the Professor called her name, her torture doubled. Draco must have done something to make the vibrations increase and the toy to swell in size, for when she called out that she was present, her voice was shaking and breathy and her pussy began to clench rhythmically around the device.

Damn it! Why did she have to orgasm while talking to the damn Professor?

Draco was going to pay!

Snape paused mid-call, glancing over to where she was seated – oddly enough, at the back of the classroom. She knew that her face was flushed, her chest rising and falling with each shuddering gasp, and that sweat was forming on her brow. She prayed that she looked more ill than aroused.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling well? You look a tad…flushed."

Fuck! Snape must've realized something. That sneaky bastard!

Swallowing thickly and praying that her voice didn't shake or that she didn't moan, she replied, "Just a little stomachache, sir. I woke up late and ate a tad too fast this morning."

There was a Force! She sounded normal, a touch tired, but _normal_!

Snape resumed with the roll call and she was gifted with a few moments of vibration-free time before the Professor began discussing the subject of the day.

That was when the vibration returned with full force.

Squeezing her quill, she let out soundless gasps, throwing her head forward so her hair blocked her face and no one would see the naked need in her eyes. The vibrator swelled in her pussy, pressing against her walls, rubbing and vibrating in a way that made her want to cry out in pleasure.

She could feel more than see Draco's smirk of triumph and she bit her lower lip to stop from crying out as she came a second time.

Her knickers were soaked, her juices pouring out of her cunt and drenching her thighs. She fought for control, fought for a way to free herself of this situation, but found no reprieve. Instead, just moments before she wrote down a single note on her parchment, she heard Draco laugh quietly before increasing the tempo and size of the vibrator.

This time, a soft cry left her lips, resulting in the eyes of several students to fall upon her. Snape paused mid-lecture and Hermione was positive that he knew what was going on and was about to announce it to the entire class.

"Miss Granger, if you are unwell, I must insist that you spend your time in the Hospital Wing as opposed to this classroom where you could very well infect everyone in it."

She wrapped a hand around her finger, feigning pain when all she wanted to do was lie back and moan with ecstasy. "I'm fine, sir, just a small paper cut, nothing more. I'm sorry for intruding, please ignore me and continue."

He watched her for a moment longer; scrutinizing her in a way that made her feel like her mind was being invaded. Poor Hermione, little did she know that the dear old Professor was using Legilimency on her. What he saw in her mind nearly made him have a heart attack. The poor man found himself clenching his hands into tight fists and repressing the urge to scream like a little girl, faint, or even vomit.

Instead, he let out a quiet cough, reminded himself to remove the memory from his mind later, and proceeded with teaching the class about ways to repel cursed books.

He would deal with this later…

Hermione, all the while, was chewing on her lower lip to the point that it began to bleed. Two more times, already, had she come around this damn vibrator, and once of those had been a powerful squirt that nearly made her fall forward and cry out in pleasure.

Draco, all the while, was enjoying the sight of his beloved Gryffindor in the throes of pleasure but unable to do anything about it. He felt himself growing hard, his pants becoming extremely tight and uncomfortable against his engorged member.

He knew that, soon enough, his little Granger would not be able to last and that he would have to find a way to get them out of the class. Thankfully, his minx was intelligent, and he could very well use the stomachache excuse to get them out and into a deserted corridor where the rest of his plan would unfold.

Maybe the Great Hall would be a better choice…

Hermione fought the urge to scream, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the vibrator speed up again and double in size. By now, she felt like a thick cock was thrust into her, vibrating and sliding in and out of her pussy. That's when she realized that there must be another damn spell on the vibrator.

One look in Draco's direction told her that her assumptions were true; he must have a way to control the vibration, size, and movement of the thing, making it slide in her while vibrating and increasing in size.

Her thighs were soaked and it was only a matter of time before a puddle would form beneath her, drenching her skirt and the floor. Her heart beat a wild tattoo against her ribs and she continued to pant quietly for air, every intake of breath causing her sensitive nipples to rub against her bra.

She couldn't…she just…no…she couldn't last any longer…

Reaching over, she gripped Draco's knee, giving him a look that said, '_Get me out of here before I scream_.'

In a second, he eased the vibrations and began collecting their belongings without drawing any attention. Once they were in their bags, he gestured, silently, for Hermione to let out a moan of pain.

Snape swirled around at the sound, robes billowing funnily behind him, and he found Draco helping Hermione to her feet.

"Professor," Draco said with his eyes filled with worry and…delight? "Granger seems to be in a lot of pain. As Head Boy, I'll take it upon myself to ensure that she gets to the Hospital Wing okay."

Then, similarly to what happened in Slughorn's less than a week ago, Draco ushered a hunched over Hermione out of the classroom.

Once they were cleared of the classroom, Draco hurried her down the hallway and around a corner before letting his vixen speak. She, however, did not seem to want to do any speaking, for she lunged at him, pressing him against the wall as her lips attacked his.

As their tongues battled for dominance, he felt her hands dig into his back, nails scratching him through his shirt as she moaned into his mouth.

"Gods, Hermione," he groaned, tearing his mouth away from hers before the ecstasy became overwhelming. "Just wait a moment, okay?"

When she pulled away, he took advantage of her momentary pause, spinning them around so she was pinned and then, ignoring her cry of protest, proceeded to blindfold her.

With a wave of his wand, the vibrations started anew and she let out a mewling cry as pleasure assaulted her system. Her nails dug into his arms, head thrown back in ecstasy as she humped the air.

"Draco! Gods, Draco!"

"Hush, my pet," he murmured into her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth to tease, "wait a few more minutes and…trust me."

"I do, Draco, I trust you with my heart," she whispered in reply, fighting through the savage pleasure in order to respond coherently and truthfully. "I trust you."

"Good." With that said, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her away from their spot. She lost count of how many turns their took, grateful each time he carefully led her down flights of stairs, and was absolutely lost when he finally claimed they reached their destination.

She hadn't heard him utter a single password, making her wonder just where he had led her to, and was about to ask such a thing when she felt a large blanket thrown over her.

Without asking, she shoved the blindfold from her eyes and gasped as they stood in the middle of the Great Hall, right beside the Gryffindor table.

"Draco?" Anxiety made her voice high pitched and caused her to forget the soft vibrations in her pussy. "Why are we here?"

A second later, he had thrown the blanket-like cloth over his head and smirked down at her.

"Like I said, you wanted more excitement, didn't you?"

She did not like the tone of his voice.

Instead, she tried to focus on something else and, gesturing to the cloth, she asked, "What is this?"

He was pulling her backwards, tugging her towards the end of the table, to the area where no one sat, as he replied, "It's a special invisibility cloak. It makes the wearer invisible to the point that nobody can feel you. Only people go through them, objects are still solid. Also, it has a special silencing spell weaved into it so that nobody can hear what it said under the cloak. Might I add," he winked, "that it is three times the size of Potter's."

"So…Draco…what are we doing in the Great Hall, under still special cloak, with a vibrator in my…vagina?" Outside of sexual situations, Hermione still found it hard to say anything other than vagina or penis, and even saying those words caused a bright blush to coat her cheeks.

He sat down on the chair, tugging her so that she stood before him. "Well, Miss Granger, I believe that your spontaneity and excitement levels are about to triple."

At those words, he waved his wand and she fell to her knees as pleasure overwhelmed her. The vibrator restarted with a vengeance, causing her pussy to overflow with juices, resulting in her letting out a quiet cry of pleasure.

"But…Draco…what if we get caught?" she moaned, the pleasure in her eyes telling a different story than her words.

"It's all a part of the fun, isn't it?" He reached down, unsnapped his trousers, and freed his aching cock. "Now, my little Gryffindor, if you want to fuck me, you have to suck me."

She didn't even have a chance to reply, then again, she didn't really want to say anything; the pleasure was so consuming and she felt the need to feel his cock just about anywhere on or in her body.

Her lips closed around the engorged tip, sucking fervently on the member as he threw back his head in pleasure. As a gift, she felt the vibrations increase.

Sliding her mouth down his length, she suckled on it and twirled her tongue around it. Unconsciously, she shifted her position, squatting so that her legs were spread open, exposing her soaked knickers to the blond seated before her.

As she took all of him into her mouth, cool air hitting her hot center made her moan and look down at her aching pussy. Looking at the exposed flesh, she barely registered the fact that her boyfriend had magically removed her underwear; the sight of the swollen wet folds made her moan in pleasure.

Suddenly, she began to move her mouth up and down, sucking and teasing as though her life depended on it. The faster she moved her lips, the faster the tempo became. She felt her juices dripping out of her, forming a puddle on the ground, but she could care less. The feel of him in her mouth, swelling and flowing with precum was more than enough to make her orgasm.

And orgasm she did.

She nearly bit down on his cock as pleasure swamped her, consuming her until she was blinded by it, seeing nothing but red as wave after wave crashed over her. She moved her mouth faster, almost as though the faster and rougher she was, the more pleasurable the orgasm became.

"That's it," Draco groaned, threading his fingers through her hair to grasp onto it, "fuck, Hermione, that feels so good."

She pulled away from his cock then, shifting her mouth to tease his balls with her tongue while her hand replaced her mouth. He let out a soft growl, muttering something about how this was something new. She could care less; all she wanted was to come time and time again.

As she suckled on his balls, feeling them grow tighter with every caress of her tongue, she was barely aware of the bell ringing in the distance, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch hour. All she wanted was to make him come.

He, however, had a different plan in mind.

Reaching down, her grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lap. In mere seconds, he had deftly removed the vibrator, transfigured it back into item it used to be, and pulled Hermione in for a hard, passionate kiss.

Her legs twined around his waist, heels digging into his lower back as she pressed her heated core against his swollen flesh. Their tongues fought and danced, their breath coming out in panting gasps as they fought for air and sanity as the ecstasy threatened to consume them.

Draco pulled away, deftly unbuttoning her blouse, and had just removed her breasts from their cups when the doors swung open.

Hermione stiffened in his embrace as students flooded into the Great Hall and she prepared herself for the worst possible scenario; everyone stopping and staring at the two of them.

When the students, however, simply walked by without even acknowledging their existence, it took Hermione a second to recall that they were hidden and silenced by the wonderful cloak Draco owned.

"Don't worry, my little Gryffindor," he murmured against her throat, "they can't see us or hear us, remember?"

Hermione, while she did understand what he said and took it to be true, couldn't help but whimper in fear as Harry and Ron passed right by them, immersed in conversation with Ginny and Lavender. She heard her name mentioned and knew that they were conspiring.

Draco managed to distract her as he took the flesh of her throat into his mouth and sucked on it. Drawing in a gasping breath, Hermione threw her head back and clutched to him for support. His lips left bruises, leaving a trail from her throat to her breast before taking a hardened peak into his mouth.

Letting out a cry, she dug her nails into his back before fervently unbuttoning his shirt, needing to feel skin on skin. Sweat rushed down her back, her body heating up as pleasure filled her. Her hands met his bare back, nails scoring his flesh as he teased the hardened nub with a delightful mixture of teeth, suction, and tongue.

Just when she felt ready to explode, he pulled away and performed the same thing on her neglected breast.

She rubbed against his cock, mewling as she felt the tip press against her sensitive clit, delighting in the way he snarled for her to stop moving. She, however, ignored him, took the member into her hand, and guided it into her aching depths.

Just as he slid into her, two students sat down at the table only four feet away from them. The Slytherin and Gryffindor were oblivious, however, for the feel of him filling her, the feel of her wet walls closing tightly around him, made them only aware of one thing.

Unadulterated, uncontrolled pleasure.

Her lips met his in a bruising kiss as she began to undulate her hips, moaning into his mouth as his cock moved torturously slow in her pussy. His hands found her buttocks, fingers digging into the flesh as he urged her to move just a bit harder, just a bit faster.

Crying out, she lifted her hips, pulling up as high as she could, before slamming down against him, filling her to the brim. At that moment, he swung back and slapped her ass fiercely, causing her to let out a little scream at the pleasure-pain.

"Careful, Hermione, or you'll make the whole table move," he groaned against her mouth, taking her lower lip into his to suckle it until it was swollen and bruised.

Gasping out a reply of agreement, she continued to gyrate her hips, reveling in the feel of him buried deeply inside her body. Every nerve ending was on fire, her senses excruciatingly acute, and all she wanted was more and more.

She dug her teeth into his neck as he slapped her ass again, biting back a scream of pleasure as his other hand made its way to the little nub at the juncture of her thighs. His fingers teased relentlessly, pressing and probing, poking and pinching until her hips moved savagely against his, body clenching violently as she let out a shuddering cry.

Students all around them sat unawares, eating and talking, completely oblivious to the couple currently engaging in the most intimate of acts just mere feet away from them. Hermione thought of this and clung to the thought, the idea of being discovered increasing her pleasure tenfold, drawing out of her climax as her hips jerked violently.

"Draco! Oh Gods, Draco!" she cried, pressing her body roughly against his, peppering his throat with bruising kisses and bites. "Draco! Fuck me! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

At her words, he lunged up, keeping her legs hooked around his waist, and stood in the middle of the Great Hall. At this point in time, he could care less in someone found them; all that mattered was making the little vixen writhe and scream.

Shifting his hands, he held her buttocks once more, digging his nails into her flesh as he reared back and slammed savagely into her body. A little scream escaped her throat as he repeated the action, roughly sliding in and out of her wet cunt, cursing and snarling out crude, sexual words that made her tighter and wetter.

When her juice gushed out of her, covering his cock in her cream, he let out a animalistic roar and pounded into her until she let out a loud scream. She clung to him, panting and sobbing, nails raking his flesh as he fucked her harder and harder. She called out his name as she came time and time again, begging for him to come in her, to have some mercy on her body.

Supporting her weight with one arm, he pressed his finger against her clit, knowing that he only had a short time left until he filled her with his seed. Pressing and teasing, he felt her suddenly tighten around him, heard her sob with pleasure, and he let out a primitive roar as he came inside of her. Her pussy, so wet, so tight, milked him, drawing out his pleasure, drawing in his cum as she whimpered his name over and over again.

Together, they managed to collapse into the chair without alerting anyone to their presence, and they lay there, fighting for their breath, trying to find some semblance of sanity after the mind blowing experience.

Somehow, Draco wasn't sure how, he magically fixed their clothes and cleaned themselves up. They would have looked prim and proper if it weren't for the fact that they were flushed and panting, looking like they had either run a decathlon or just experiencing the greatest sex of their lives.

"Amazing," she panted, "absolutely bloody amazing."

He smirked, caressing her back tenderly as he found to return properly to earth. "I know," he murmured.

Tilting her head back, gently wiping away beads of sweat from her brow, Draco leaned forward and took her lips in a tender, passionately chaste kiss.

She wondered, briefly, if he were ready to go for a second round, before twining her arms around his neck and pulling him in deeper.

Just as their tongues met and began the time old dance, a certain green-eyed, black-haired boy tripped and nearly fell to the ground.

Too engrossed in one another, too focused on each other's lips, Hermione and Draco didn't notice the Great Hall become unnaturally silent. Draco buried his hand in her hair and Hermione tugged his lower lip into her mouth, earning a small groan of pleasure from the blond.

A few giggles erupted from a nearby table.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, finding that Draco had done the same. Slowly, they turned their heads to find every eye in the Great Hall focused on them, including the Teachers' Table. Snape looked oddly green, McGonagall flustered, but, worst of all, was the way Draco smirked as he looked directly behind Hermione.

Dreading what sight lay behind her, she slowly turned around to find a certain redhead passed out on the floor and a brunet gawking, glasses askew and eyes unbelievably wide.

"Well, looks like you don't have to figure out how to break the news to them," Draco muttered against her throat.

Hermione paused, taking a moment to focus on the situation, and began the process of weighing the pros and cons. Should she beg for forgiveness? Tell them that she was sorry, that it wouldn't happen ever again? Should she lie, tell them that she was under the Imperius curse and blame Draco?

Turning, glancing at the way the silver-eyed man gazed at her, looking at the pure love in his eyes, she knew that, no matter how much she thought the situation over, no matter what she said or did, she would find a way to be back in his arms.

So, she decided to take the comical and straightforward approach.

"Harry, I would like to inform you that Draco and I have been involved for the past two months." Said brunet paled considerably and looked ready to pass out or vomit. "Please tell Ron when he wakes up, and," her eyes narrowed at this, "nothing you can do or say will make me leave him." She ran her fingers through Draco's soft hair, eyes softening as she smiled gently at her best friend. "Harry, I love him, and that's enough for me."

Turning around, she captured Draco's lips for another passionate kiss, uncaring of the consequences. She loved the man and he loved her, and that's all she cared about.

**The end of the sexcapades!  
**

**This series is dedicated to all of you awesome perverts out there who, without you, writing this wouldn't have been possible.  
**

**It is also dedicated to YOU! Without you, my beautiful reviewers, I probably would not have created this delightful trilogy. **

**THANK YOU!**

**Please feel free to review, constructive criticism is very welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, threats – unless given by a reliable, good source – shall be ignored, and REQUESTS will be taken. **

**If you have any, please give me details of the request. If I find there are not enough details, I will PM you and ask you for everything. This means that if you do not use your account, you must give me the link to your homepage so I can PM you, OR give me every detail pertaining to the request.**

**Please, try to not request full length stories, for at the moment, I am trying to complete three to four of them.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review and let me know what you thought of it. All reviews are appreciated.**

**Take care and see you next time!**


End file.
